1. Field of Disclosure
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device having a narrow bezel and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, and the like are being widely used.
Such display devices include a plurality of gate and data lines that are connected to a plurality of pixels.
The plurality of pixels are formed at points where the gate lines and the data lines cross.
When a gate signal of a gate-on voltage is sequentially applied to the plurality of gate lines, a data signal is applied to the plurality of data lines in response to the gate signal of the gate-on voltage to write image data to the plurality of pixels.
The LCD consists of two sheets of display panels in which electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The LCD displays an image by generating an electric field on the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes, determining alignment directions of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated field, and controlling polarization of incident light.
An alignment layer is used to align the liquid crystal molecules in a predetermined direction.
An aligning agent such as a polyimide or the like is coated on the display panel and is then heat-treated and rubbed to form an alignment layer.
Recently, a display device having a narrow bezel where a bezel area is minimized has been developed.
For example, a display device with a very narrow bezel having a width of about 0.5 mm has been developed.
When the width of the bezel is narrowed, the aligning agent is likely to flow onto the bezel when the aligning agent is coated on the display panel.
In this case, adhesiveness of a sealing member formed in the bezel to seal and bond the two sheets of display panels may deteriorate, thereby causing the sealing member to be detached or the aligning agent to leak to generate edge stains.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.